


【爆轰】爆豪的裤子下有凶器

by Aka_Yuza



Category: Bktd
Genre: M/M, 雌性高潮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Yuza/pseuds/Aka_Yuza
Summary: 爆豪不好好穿裤子的现象：不可小觑。轰的屁股：不可限量。





	【爆轰】爆豪的裤子下有凶器

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷  
> 雌性高潮、乙状结肠，爆豪不是童贞。  
> 我觉得：爆豪胜己从不好好穿裤子的原因就是这个。  
> 本来是正常欢脱向，但是器大活好不能浪费呀（？）

> 爆豪胜己，英雄名「爆心地」，排行榜固定前三之一，拥有著名独立事务所，常年出现在各大战斗现场和电视台新闻页面。
> 
> 光鲜表象的背后，时年二十五岁的爆豪正在面临人生中最大的危机。
> 
> 参加完废久的婚礼，爆豪走出礼堂，抬起头看着灿烂的艳阳，终于意识到当年的A班只剩下自己还没有结婚。
> 
> 其实也不是什么大事，毕竟是要过一辈子的人，不能随随便便就领个对象结婚。这得看缘分和相性。
> 
> 但是爆豪觉得自己可能找不到命中存在的那个人。不是因为自己不够帅、不够强、不够有钱、脾气不好，真的，一点也不关这些的事。相反，除了脾气不好…不，就算脾气不好，世上总有那么多人偏偏喜欢脾气不好的自己。不然爆豪也不会拥有那么强大的粉丝后援会。再者，根据各种八卦和小道消息，全能池面被华丽打包，稳坐「最想嫁的男人」排行榜第一。
> 
> 就算这样，爆豪也认为自己结不了婚。
> 
> “真少见呢，爆豪你竟然在叹气。”
> 
> 爆豪仰着脖子，仅仅移动视线：“啊。”
> 
> 差点忘了，还有个没结婚的。
> 
> “半边混蛋，你有女朋友吗？”
> 
> “什么？”轰没想到爆豪会突然问这样的问题，摇摇头：“没有。”
> 
> 兴许是因为两人都是A班最后的单身狗，爆豪少有地看轰顺眼起来：“要不要去喝一杯？”
> 
> 轰面前的啤酒几乎没有动过，反倒是爆豪手中的杯子已经续了好几次。咬掉手中的鸡肉，轰忍不住问道：“爆豪，你今天是不是遇上什么事了？”
> 
> “啊？今天？没有。”
> 
> 轰看着爆豪又一次续杯，抿抿唇：“是不是因为绿谷在你之前结婚了，你不开心？”
> 
> “你脑子里都在想什么？”爆豪好笑地支着下巴：“除了实力，废久的任何事情老子都不在意。”
> 
> “但是你从婚礼结束以后就一直不太对劲，一个人先行离开，望着教堂叹气，还突然约我喝酒……你…你是不是喜欢绿谷？”
> 
> “噗——”饶是爆豪也没忍住，一口把嘴里的啤酒喷了出来：“阴阳脸你发什么神经？！”
> 
> 轰拿过手巾擦拭身上溅到的啤酒：“那你在不开心什么？”
> 
> “老子不开心什么关你屁事？”
> 
> “可是你约我喝酒了，”轰皱着眉头：“一般约人喝一杯，不都会聊些最近的事，或是分享成功，或是吐苦水…你可以告诉我。”
> 
> “约你喝酒，你喝了吗？”爆豪握着杯子的食指松开，指向轰面前灌满啤酒的杯子：“要是不喝就滚，老子不介意一个人喝。”
> 
> 轰不说话，爆豪把脸转回去，脸上挂着嘲讽的笑意。
> 
> 紧接着轰一把抓过杯子，扬起脖子，「咕咚咕咚」开始大口喝酒。一杯下去，生啤酒的苦涩从胃里开始烧，轰难受地缩起肩膀：“老板，再来一杯。”
> 
> 杯子刚刚续满，轰又开始灌酒。爆豪看不下去，拽着对方的手把啤酒杯放在桌上：“不会喝就别喝，等下要是吐了或者倒在大街上耍酒疯，老子可不管你！”
> 
> 轰夹起旁边的下酒菜，连吃了好几口酸海带，勉强缓过气：“现在…你可以说了吗？”
> 
> “你干嘛非要问这种事，安静点待着不行吗？”
> 
> “可你看上去很困扰。”
> 
> “困扰个屁！”爆豪喝了一口酒：“你又帮不到什么忙。”
> 
> “你不说，怎么知道我不行？”轰固执地按住爆豪握着啤酒杯的手，不让对方继续喝。身体刚往前倾，一股眩晕感上来，轰晃了两下：“爆豪…我想吐……”
> 
> “抱歉，爆豪。”轰的脖子上挂着毛巾，从浴室里走出来：“谢谢你借我浴室，还给了我换的衣服。”
> 
> “你这家伙，不会喝逞什么能？还说什么「想帮忙」，结果还不是在给老子添麻烦？！”
> 
> “明明是你让我喝的…而且你要是早点说，我就不用喝酒了。”
> 
> “你他妈还有理了是不是？！”爆豪嘴上不饶人，手上递给轰一杯温水：“赶紧给老子滚回家去，别在这儿碍眼！”
> 
> “抱歉…”轰端过水喝了几口，喉咙舒服很多：“爆豪在和女性同居吗？”
> 
> “哈？”
> 
> “不是吗？抱歉，我刚才在浴室看见了润滑液…”
> 
> “啊，那个啊，很久之前的东西了。”
> 
> 轰点点头：“也就是说，爆豪也交过女朋友啊。”
> 
> “老子交女朋友很奇怪吗？老子不仅交过女朋友，还交过男……”爆豪把话吞回去：“等下，什么叫做「也」？你这家伙就没跟谁交往过吗？”
> 
> “我？没有。”
> 
> 爆豪刚把外套递过去，转而又把外套收回来。赶人的念头淡了不少，爆豪兴趣上来，好奇地问道：“你为什么还没女朋友？”
> 
> “因为没有必要交女朋友，”轰不解地看着对方：“我有哥哥姐姐，他们可以传宗接代；如果是为了继承个性，我不想要个性婚。所以我为什么非要交女朋友不可？”
> 
> 这还真是……轻松到令人嫉妒的理由。
> 
> 爆豪把外套甩给轰：“滚滚滚，赶紧给老子滚出去！”
> 
> 轰莫名其妙地被爆豪推到玄关口：“为什么突然这么生气？我说错什么了吗？啊，爆豪，你是因为交不到女朋友才不开心吗？可你不是、”
> 
> 爆豪的动作停下，轰的后半句话慢慢溜出来：“…交过女朋友了吗？”
> 
> “你给老子闭嘴！”
> 
> “哦。”轰悄悄瞥了一眼爆豪的脸色，小心翼翼地开口：“你是被甩了吗？”
> 
> “放屁！”
> 
> “那你是为什么不开心啊？”
> 
> 爆豪没好气地瞪了一眼轰，转过身走回客厅。轰默默跟在爆豪的身后，在对方坐下以后，自己坐在爆豪的对面。
> 
> 两个人沉默了一会儿，爆豪先叹了一口气：“阴阳脸，你知道日本男性的平均尺寸是多少吗？”
> 
> “啊？”轰摇摇头：“所以你是因为那里太小了、”
> 
> “怎么可能？！”爆豪的拳头准确地砸中轰的脑袋，接着又叹了口气：“是12.6厘米。”
> 
> “哦，”轰的脑子里大致有一个长度范围：“我到了呢。”
> 
> “是哦，老子该恭喜你吗？”
> 
> “谢谢。所以这跟你不开心有什么关系？”
> 
> “如果你有一个远超过平均水平的长度，以至于女性看到就会害怕，然后拒绝跟你上床，交往关系结束…你会怎么想？”
> 
> 轰歪着脑袋理清逻辑关系：“哦，你是因为丁丁太长了？”
> 
> 爆豪翻了个白眼：“你想说什么？”
> 
> “生理课上说，只要润滑得足够、”
> 
> “你觉得老子比你笨？要是有用的话，老子早就结婚了。”
> 
> “没事，我也没结婚，”轰想了想：“我也是处男，没事的，爆豪。”
> 
> “谁他妈跟你一样是处？！”
> 
> “咦？可你不是说女性拒绝你了吗？”
> 
> “日本的女性。”
> 
> “什么意思？”
> 
> “去海外执行任务，自由时间的时候有跟女人上过床。海外男性的平均尺寸都高过日本。”爆豪扭过脸，不自在地开口：“在这里的时候…也上过男的。”
> 
> “诶？”轰眨了眨眼：“所以日本的男性就可以接受吗？”
> 
> “嘛，各种原因……”爆豪突然意识到自己在说什么，反应过来以后炸怒：“半边脸你他妈怎么还没滚回去？！”
> 
> 轰选择性忽视爆豪的问题：“既然男性可以的话，爆豪为什么认为我不能帮到你？”
> 
> “哈？怎么帮？你又不能像个女人一样躺在…阴阳脸，你他妈在想什么？”
> 
> “不知道。反正爆豪不会想要做手术割掉那里的。”
> 
> “你信不信老子宰了你？”
> 
> “我确实没办法变成女人，因为我也不想做手术。结婚的话，我们都是日本国籍，没办法登记…但如果爆豪只是想解决性欲的话，我还是能帮到你的。毕竟你跟男性有过经验，我也是个男性。”
> 
> 爆豪因为轰的话笑出声：“你是真的白痴吧？半边脸，你知道你在说什么吗？”
> 
> “我当然知道，”轰不满地皱起鼻子：“有什么好笑的？”
> 
> “你他妈是在说你想躺在老子身下让老子艹你！你真的懂吗？”
> 
> “虽然是处男，但我知道这是什么意思。”
> 
> 爆豪揉了揉自己的太阳穴：“老子问一句，你是喝醉酒疯了才自告奋勇想解决一个男人的性问题吗？”
> 
> “酒的话，刚才已经吐完了。”
> 
> “那你就是单纯的疯了，”爆豪往后靠在沙发上：“回家睡觉去吧。”
> 
> 轰听话地站起身，然后当着爆豪的面褪下自己的裤子。说是自己的裤子，实际上是爆豪借给自己的居家休闲裤。轰没穿内裤，此时性器软软地躺在两腿之间。轰的脚一抬一放，将裤子踢到一边：“男性的话，也是要润滑的吧？”
> 
> 轰自说自话走向浴室，把先前看到的润滑液拿出来：“没过期呢。”
> 
> 瓶子在对方手中转了两圈，轰迷茫地问道：“它没有说明书。爆豪，这是要倒在手上，还是直接倒进屁股后面？”
> 
> “……你他妈就是醉了。”
> 
> “我没醉。”轰拿着瓶子走向爆豪：“你看，我走路也没晃。”
> 
> “别闹了，瓶子给我。”
> 
> 爆豪伸手去拿润滑液，轰的手往后，将瓶子藏在身后。另一只手拉过爆豪的手覆在自己的性器上：“不是说醉酒的人不能勃起吗？你试试，看我醉没醉。”
> 
> 爆豪压抑着脾气：“老子为什么要做这种事？！”
> 
> 然而轰没回话，自顾自拉着爆豪的手开始上下撸动。处男池面非常正直地没有用任何技巧，单纯地企图利用摩擦达到勃起射精的程度。
> 
> “半边脸你他妈、在用老子的手做什么？！”爆豪挣扎着想要抽出手，奈何轰握得紧，挣扎间扯动性器，对方呜咽着低下头靠在爆豪的肩膀上。
> 
> “你、”爆豪刚说出一个音就愣住了。
> 
> “你看，我没醉…”轰松开爆豪的手，将身后的润滑液塞进对方手中：“我不会用，你来，反正你会。”
> 
> “……你认真的？”
> 
> “认真的，”轰难受地用额头蹭了蹭对方：“不过你快点，我有点疼，想快点射。”
> 
> “你可以先射一次。”刚说完爆豪就想收回原话。他压根没想要陪半边混蛋胡闹，但是话就是这么说出去了。
> 
> “不要。”
> 
> “为什么？”
> 
> “爆豪是耐久型的，每次战斗，时间拖得越久，你就越厉害…跟我不一样。现在射了，我等下可能陪不了你那么久。”
> 
> 任何一个男人都受不了别人这么夸自己，尤其是连实力带性能力一起夸，夸得真心实意，内容还出自自己从高中起就又讨厌又认可的半边混蛋。
> 
> “……艹。”
> 
> 爆豪有反应了。
> 
> 轰又蹭了一下爆豪：“我是说真的，你再不动手，我就想自己撸了。”
> 
> “别催老子！”
> 
> 以防万一，爆豪再次确认了润滑液的保质期。将其倒在轰的股间，对方被冷得颤了颤，勃起程度下了几分。爆豪又将润滑液倒在手心，捂热后摸向轰的后穴。
> 
> 穴口小巧，泛着健康的肉粉色，形状当真像是菊花般漂亮。小小的穴口缩着，伴随轰的呼吸小幅度张开合拢。
> 
> 爆豪的手指先在周围打圈，将润滑液均匀地抹在周围。圆圈的半径不断缩小，手指向中央靠近，摸着摸着，摸进轰的穴口。
> 
> “嗯……”
> 
> 爆豪的动作一顿：“难受吗？”
> 
> “不难受，就是有点奇怪。”
> 
> 爆豪松了口气，手指没有急着扩张，静置了半分钟以后有技巧地旋转手指，将上面沾着的润滑液抹开在穴肉上。抹完食指，爆豪又换了中指进去，尽可能多地抹上润滑液。然后爆豪开始用指尖摩擦穴肉，微微曲起第一关节，用指甲轻轻地刮蹭。
> 
> 当一根手指可以顺畅地进入后，爆豪一边看着轰的表情，一边探进第二根手指。
> 
> “呼嗯……”轰开始难耐地扭动腰胯：“还是很奇怪…”
> 
> “忍一下，很快就好。”
> 
> 爆豪的手指在里面摸索，根据经验寻找那个地方。
> 
> “噫呀！”
> 
> 两个人均是一愣，轰先红了脸：“爆豪，你别乱摸。”
> 
> “老子才没有乱摸，”爆豪的两指又摸了几下：“老子找的就是前列腺。”
> 
> “可是很疼。”
> 
> “疼？不应该啊。你放松一点，再试试？”
> 
> “嗯、爆、爆豪…”过了一会儿轰伸手去阻止，被爆豪按在一边：“你非要摸那里吗？”
> 
> “还是不舒服吗？”
> 
> “没有刚开始那么疼了…但、”
> 
> “但？”爆豪用眼神示意轰看向下方：“你不是完全勃起了吗？”
> 
> 轰惊讶地张着嘴，然后倒回去，把原因归结为爆豪有经验：“好吧。”
> 
> 见到对方放弃反抗，爆豪松开手，伸下去揉捏轰的囊袋，时不时把手指按在会阴处打圈按压，里外同时刺激前列腺。
> 
> 轰的腰胯扭得越来越厉害，偶尔挺起腰又坠下去，脚底蹭着床单，反手抓紧枕头：“嗯、会、呼嗯…会射……”
> 
> 爆豪的手指并拢，按压前列腺震动，不规律地模仿性器抽插。
> 
> “啊——”
> 
> 轰猛地挺起腰，然后狠狠砸在床上喘气。半晌：“我都说了…不想射……”
> 
> 轰没发现爆豪趁自己放松的时候又加了一根手指，此时正缓慢地抚摸里面的穴肉。
> 
> “爆豪，已经可以进来了吧？”
> 
> “再等会儿。”
> 
> 轰不满地支起身体，一把扯下对方的裤子：“……真的好大。”
> 
> 这哪里是轰印象里叫做丁丁的东西，这分明是凶器。
> 
> 很厉害、很可怕的那种凶器。
> 
> “害怕了？”
> 
> 轰摇摇头：“怪不得高中的时候你总是单独洗澡，而且裤子也不好好穿。原来是故意的。”
> 
> “那样做本来就是故意的吧？”
> 
> “原来如此，裤子垮下来可以挡住呢…爆豪你总是穿垮裤，是因为普通的裤子会勒到吗？”
> 
> 爆豪的太阳穴一跳，又往轰的后穴伸进一根手指：“你闭嘴！”
> 
> “嗯、你…你进来吧…”轰捂住嘴，不让喘息声再漏出来：“我可以的。”
> 
> 爆豪将四根手指来回抽插几次，确保可以顺利进出以后，才将自己已经勃起的性器用龟头对准轰的后穴。
> 
> 怎么比对，爆豪都觉得勉强。
> 
> “爆豪，如果别的男性可以的话，我一定也可以。我比他们更加结实，你知道的，我耐打，恢复也快，身体素质嗯呃、”
> 
> 爆豪慢慢将龟头推进去，一边压着脾气转移轰的注意力：“你非要在这种时候挑衅老子吗？”
> 
> “哈啊、你慢、慢嗯…”轰喘着气，背上渐渐冒出冷汗：“我没有…挑、呼嗯、挑衅……”
> 
> “你放松点…”
> 
> 轰的大腿根部颤抖着，内侧的皮肤用肉眼可见的程度抖动，上面的润滑液泛着腻味的光泽，晶莹到晃了爆豪的眼。
> 
> “爆豪，你跟我聊聊…聊…”轰的眼角聚着生理泪水，爆豪的性器绝对有20+厘米，而且还没完全勃起。轰怕喊了疼之后爆豪会萎，于是打算转移自己的注意力。
> 
> 爆豪也不好受，四根手指跟自己的家伙比起来算不了什么：“聊什么？”
> 
> “荞、荞麦面？”
> 
> 爆豪气到快要破功，一把拉起轰的身体，垫了枕头在对方身下，然后俯下身接吻。
> 
> 接吻的镇痛效果相当于吗啡效用的六点五倍，尤其在做爱的时候，可以有效地缓解对方的痛楚。
> 
> 轰没有爆豪那么各有涉猎，比起接吻的镇痛效果，爆豪会和自己接吻这件事先一步让轰忘记自己还在痛苦阶段。
> 
> 爆豪的吻技很好。
> 
> 也是，这个人学什么都很快，还能在最短时间内就变成精通的行家。
> 
> 轰发散的思维很快就被爆豪拉回来，舌尖一疼，后穴被撑开的疼痛后知后觉浮上来。
> 
> “进、进来了？”
> 
> 爆豪的额头上也冒出汗。处男的甬道实在是太紧、太窄，不用刻意，只是寻常的呼吸就已经快把爆豪给绞死了。
> 
> 该死的、
> 
> 只是进来就快要爽翻了！
> 
> 爆豪强忍住射精的冲动，呼出一口气：“啊，大部分。”
> 
> 轰的心里「咯噔」一下。
> 
> 明明感觉肚子都快被撑破了，竟然还只是进来了大部分？
> 
> 轰吞咽了一下口水，肩膀颤抖，将手臂搁在眼睛上，颇有一股大义凛然的自暴自弃：“爆豪…轻一点……”
> 
> “用得着你说？”
> 
> “啊、啊、哈啊…嗯啊、”
> 
> 轰被动地接受陌生的快感，伴随着爆豪的抽插发出对自己而言同样陌生的声音：“慢、呵嗯……慢一点……”
> 
> 爆豪停下撞击，退出来一点以后慢慢打转、摩擦，在轰放松的瞬间又开始快速抽动。
> 
> “喂，摸摸你自己。”
> 
> “什嗯…”轰难以置信地看向对方：“你是认真的吗？”
> 
> 爆豪掐着轰的胯骨：“废话。”
> 
> 轰抿抿唇，见爆豪没有开玩笑的意思，只能把手覆上性器，意思意思般上下撸动。
> 
> 看这样子就没什么用。
> 
> 爆豪继续撞击，带动轰的腰上下浮动，性器在轰圈起的手指内抽插。
> 
> “啊——”
> 
> 射精的瞬间，甬道骤缩，爆豪弓起背，肩线硬朗，自己跟着射出来。
> 
> 缓了会儿，爆豪抽出性器，摘下安全套，熟练地打结以后丢在一边。
> 
> 轰模糊地看清爆豪的动作：“你是什么时候戴上去的？”
> 
> “啊？”爆豪重新从盒子里拿出一个，牙齿咬着边缘撕开：“当然是插进去以前。”
> 
> 轰不得不承认爆豪做这个动作很帅：“……还要继续吗？”
> 
> “是谁说要陪老子的？”
> 
> 轰被爆豪翻了身，揽住腰抬高臀部，接着又把腰按在床上，只剩下屁股高高撅着。
> 
> 轰抱着枕头，别扭地开口：“能换个姿势吗？”
> 
> “这样会比较轻松。”爆豪抬手在轰的屁股上拍了一下，肉感良好的臀肉颤了几下，爆豪把手掌贴上去揉动：“这一次，老子会全部进去。”
> 
> “诶？”轰很快忘了被打屁股的不愉快：“等、你…你刚才、后、后来没有全部进来吗？”
> 
> “没。”
> 
> 不等轰反应，爆豪先一步把性器插回刚刚的深度。已经做过一次的后穴比最开始软，外面部分已经适应了爆豪的大小，很容易就接受性器。
> 
> 刚射完，爆豪很有耐心地用顶端慢慢研磨穴肉，像是刚开始用手指扩张那样，一点点拓开龟头前面的穴肉。
> 
> 前端的打转带动后边前列腺的摩擦，轰绷紧臀部，把喘音埋在枕头里。
> 
> 粗长的性器在这方面尤其好用。里面的甬道被完全撑开，褶皱都被撑得张开，前列腺毫无保留地、完整地暴露在爆豪的控制范围里，随便一动就能碾压到。
> 
> 后入式让爆豪能用大腿夹紧轰的双腿，更好地感受臀部紧致和甬道舒适的同时还能固定对方姿势，让爆豪可以腾出手去开发轰的乳首，还能去安抚轰的欲望。
> 
> 爆豪的吻落在轰光洁的背部，还没完全愈合的疤痕被触碰，轻微又不可忽视的痒意一点一点刺激着轰。
> 
> 轰像是快要窒息的落水者，猛地抬起头，用力吸了一口气。
> 
> 爆豪的唇舌凑到轰的耳边，舌头舔舐着对方的耳廓，牙齿轻轻咬着边缘：“叫出来。”
> 
> “噫——耳朵、嗯、不…”轰躲避着，忽然发现爆豪的性器似乎顶到了什么：“啊！”
> 
> 那是一个类似圆圈的小口，爆豪知道是乙状结肠的入口。一旦进去，虽然有剧烈疼痛的可能，但是一旦适应，轰会有超越高潮的高潮。
> 
> 这还是以前的一个男性对象这么告诉爆豪的。因为很少有人有这个长度能进入，所以对方说了详细的操作，而且还说了很多关于雌性高潮的事。
> 
> 爆豪甩了甩头，一边克制着撞击入口，一边利用后期反超的身高优势扭过轰接吻。
> 
> “唔、唔唔——”
> 
> 爆豪在近距离看见轰骤缩的瞳孔。进入乙状结肠以后，轰的甬道缩得更厉害：“放松点…轰，放轻松。”
> 
> 轰的眼睛已经被雾气占据，摇着头。
> 
> 爆豪被绞得无法动弹，只能一遍遍亲吻对方：“刚才要聊荞麦面是不是？你放轻松，明天你想吃多少，老子给你做多少。”
> 
> 轰似乎犹豫了，但还是摇头，埋在枕头里颤抖。
> 
> 爆豪不敢喘气，急促地呼气以后低头含住轰的耳垂。
> 
> 对方被刺激，下身松懈的那刻，爆豪便急不可耐地抽动。
> 
> 轰的下身被爆豪固定住，只能挪动上身，但是很快被爆豪抓回去接吻。
> 
> 没过一会儿，疼痛感渐渐被快感代替，轰的脑子里有一点白光，然后逐渐占据整个脑海：“啊——啊——”
> 
> 轰的叫唤变得高昂，仰着脖子，眼睛看似盯着天花板，实际上里面什么都没有。
> 
> 爆豪居高临下地看着像是雌兽般伏在自己身下的轰，后入式的征服欲让爆豪更加兴奋。加上轰的紧致，爆豪爽得毛孔张开，一下撞得比一下用力。
> 
> 对方的性器毫无征兆地射出来，爆豪被动地跟着射精，慢半拍地反应过来自己被这家伙给夹射了。
> 
> “该死、”
> 
> 爆豪第一反应是把乙状结肠高潮的轰翻过来，对方双眼无神，缓得比先前都久。
> 
> 松了一口气，爆豪撤出去摘掉安全套。脑子里不知怎么的又想起先前一闪而过的、关于「雌性高潮」的事。
> 
> 轰射了三次，性器软软地耷拉着，整个人泛着暧昧的粉色。
> 
> 爆豪的喉结上下滑动，换上安全套以后又抵进去。
> 
> 后面像是麻痹了一般，轰还没察觉，只觉得大脑一片空白，整个人好像浮在海上。没有浮冰，没有木板，只能随波逐流。
> 
> 渐渐的，视线开始清晰，大脑也开始迟钝地运转。但是轰浑身无力，感觉一点一点涌上来：“爆、爆豪？！”
> 
> 原本迟钝的感官在爆豪顶弄前列腺的一刻完全恢复，已经被摩擦得麻木酸软的前列腺更加敏感。
> 
> 无力的身体像是垂死挣扎一般，但是力气很快泄掉，被架起的大腿曲线和臀部一起颤动。轰的声音已经带上哭腔：“爆豪，别嗯、别弄那里…嗯呃、嗯…”
> 
> 于是爆豪再次碾压着前列腺闯入乙状结肠，手不安分地揉按着会阴，配合着性器的抽动加倍刺激前列腺。
> 
> “不要、不要那里……呜…爆豪、爆豪……”
> 
> 轰摇动脑袋，生理泪水从两边滑落。爆豪凑上去吻掉泪水，沿着脸颊吻到嘴唇，舌头伸进去卷走里面的津液。
> 
> “唔——唔唔！！！”
> 
> 又是几十下撞击，轰的神情先是像被快感占据一般，然后在一瞬间变得呆滞。配上那张精致的脸，就像人偶娃娃躺在自己的床上。
> 
> 爆豪屏住呼吸，十几秒后用力地呼出一口气。
> 
> 抬起身体往下看，捏住轰的性器的手没有感受到精液的湿滑。
> 
> 没想到是真的。
> 
> 爆豪又去看轰泛红的脸，涎水溢出嘴角，愣愣地放空自己。
> 
> 这家伙，被自己艹得雌性高潮了啊……
> 
> 真他妈的……
> 
> 可爱。
> 
> 爆豪用力地甩了甩脑袋，扯掉安全套以后抱起轰走向浴室。
> 
> 雌性高潮后的轰整个人都变得非常软，贴着爆豪不肯撒手。
> 
> 爆豪隐约记得，雌性高潮是会让受上瘾、并且爱上攻的刺激。
> 
> 他会因此喜欢上自己吗？
> 
> 开玩笑的吧，只是一次雌性高潮而已，分泌不出那么多类似的荷尔蒙。
> 
> 但是……
> 
> 爆豪想起刚才色情可爱又单纯的家伙，明明是男性，明明是第一次，竟然就敢把自己的身体交给平日里相看两相厌的对象。
> 
> 他接纳了自己。
> 
> 爆豪揉动轰的发丝，动作变得温柔。
> 
> 完全地向自己敞开了身体。哪怕是之后的求饶也只是希望自己别弄前列腺。就算疼得要命，也没有说出「停下」或是「出去」。
> 
> 真是个笨蛋。
> 
> 干嘛要为自己做到这一步？
> 
> 是啊，为什么？
> 
> 出于英雄的职业操守吗？
> 
> 可是帮忙解决性欲也太出格了。
> 
> 究竟是为什么？
> 
> 爆豪关掉吹风机，起身换掉房间里的床上用品后丢进洗衣机，走回来把沙发上的轰抱上床。
> 
> 说真的，爆豪开始觉得那个「爱是做出来的」理论是有依据的。自己现在竟然觉得如果对象是这家伙的话，爆豪还是愿意谈个感情的。
> 
> 真是疯了。
> 
> 爆豪暴躁地揉了揉自己的头发。
> 
> 什么狗屁理论，单凭身体的爱情根本靠不住！
> 
> 明天问问他好了。
> 
> 如果…如果不是职业操守，如果是别的什么、跟情感有关的理由……那就交往看看吧。
> 
> 如果只是无关的理由……如果是因为其实他真的喝醉了……那就揍一顿以后再交往看看。
> 
> 爆豪少有地没发现两者结论一致，在轰的额头落下亲吻以后将人搂进怀抱。
> 
> 说起来，好像答应了这家伙明天给他做一整天的荞麦面。
> 
> 爆豪想，也许该说一辈子的，不然就为了一晚上也太亏了。
> 
> 跟半边脸相约419的代价可不能这么便宜。
> 
> ……虽然他们好像并没有做任何约定，是轰单方面贴上来说要解决爆豪的性欲。
> 
> 所以轰得负起责任啊。
> 
> 燎了火，就得负责熄灭。
> 
> 爆豪想定了理由，有了足够的底气，雄赳赳气昂昂地揉了揉轰的屁股。
> 
> 果然，半边脸的屁股就跟爆豪不好好穿裤子的习惯一样，不能小觑。


End file.
